1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and image transmitting method therein. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for transmitting an image photographed via a camera to a counterpart terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
According to a related art, in case of attempting to transmit an image photographed via a camera to a counterpart terminal, a mobile terminal photographs the image, selects a counterpart terminal to receive the photographed image, and is then able to select a system to transmit the photographed image.
Afterwards, the mobile terminal is able to transmit the photographed image to the selected counterpart terminal using the selected system.
However, according to the above-described related art, in case of attempting to transmit the photographed image to the counterpart terminal, it is inconvenient to select the counterpart terminal and the transmitting system one by one.
Moreover, according to the above-described related art, after an image has been photographed, only if a user inputs an image transmitting command, the photographed image can be transmitted to a counterpart terminal.